The Gboys and a Visit to a ForbiddenResturaunt
by Gray Kitten
Summary: The Gundam Boys decide to go ut for a boys night out. Their girlfriends don't agree with their choice. So what's a girl to do with revenge on the mind and an aboden warehouse at her disposal.


The G-boys and a Visit to a Forbidden...Resturaunt

By: Gray Kitten

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I probably never will.

--- --- ---

"No you most certaintly won't."

"Yes I will."

"Heero as your current girlfriend I am telling you that you will not be going." Relena growled and tried to out glare your blue eyed boyfriend.

Heero stood calmly under her feirce gaze. " Relena I'm telling you that I will be going out tonight. With or without your consent."

As Heero walked past Relena she just stood there gaping. For the year that they had been dating, Heero had never done something that he knew Relena was so opposed to. She growled again then marched into the kitchen to help her self to some comeforting chocolate brownie chink ice cream and call the girls to sulk to.

--- --- --- 10 Minutes Later --- --- ---

"You let him go!" Four incredulous voices all shouted in unison.

Relena shivered under their heated glares. "Well there wasn't much I could do to stop him. Besides I figured if the other guys were going to be there then maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Heero to goto Hooters."

Hilde's eyes were alight with a fury only found in women. "I would NEVER allow DUO to go to HOOTERS under any circumstances. He could go with priests and still find a way to get in trouble."

Dorothy frowned lightly. "I sincerely doubt Quatre would go unless he was preasured into it or lied to."

Midi wailed pathetically. " Trowa promised he wouldn't go there again."

Sighing Sally tried to pacify them. "Don't you think you may be overacting a bit. There just going out to have a good time. It's not like there going to a strip club."

The other girls gave Sally a pitying look. "It's okay Sally. Sometimes we forget that despite you being the eldest you were to envoleved with the war and the work to learn of the male stealing dangers out there."

Sally sweat dropped at the drama spoken in those words. "Guys it can't be that bad."

Hilde sighed. "Yes it can. You see Hooters is...Well."

Dorothy snapped the answer before Hilde had time to put it more gently. "Circuted with male snatching bimbo's that are probably plastered in issues of playboy."

Sally paled then began snarling. "I'm going to kill that chinese low life."

--- --- ---

Quatre swallowed nerviously. "So..um...What kind of food do they serve at Hooters?"

Duo gave Quatre a please-tell-me-you're-playing-dumb look, one he had mastered over the years. They had each relized that there were certain looks that just seem to come to them naturally. Quatre had an innocent who-me look that could make a an ex-Russian convict pat him on the head and give him a watermelon lollipop. Wu good dish out these real angry looks that made you want to run to previously mentioned ex-Russian convict and beg for protection, that was unless of course you were immuned to them then they were just out right hilarious. Trowa could out blank stare a statue and Duo had yet to see him loose a staring contest. Heero just had these real frigid liquied nitrogen- I'm-going-to-kill-you-with-a-spork look that could send you into a coma if you stared directly for to long. And Duo well he prided himself on perfecting his I'm-a-harmless-little-bunny-rabbit-don't-you-just-want-to-hug-me-and/or-forgive-of-anything-I've-done-wrong puppy dog pout that only Heero seemed to be able to ignore.

"Quatre, you don't seriously think that we're going for the food do you?"

The blonde piliot gulped. "Why else would we go?" He looked at the other piliots searching for some kind of answer that would get rid of the lingering flavor of foreboding doom left over from when Duo had first talked him into this.

Wufei frowned and just shook his head, while Heero continued to stare straight ahead from his position of passenger front seat having litterly thrown Duo out of it when the braided nussiance kept changing the radio station and turning the volume up to the previously unknown level of ear-blasting-skull-cracking-death-with-in-ten-minutes level, which is right above the torture technique numer 300972, roman numeral XVII, letter H, number 67, sub letter Y, sub number 23, also known has just let Duo have field day until they confess.

Trowa tossed Quatre a look and mysteriously left it at, "You'll see."

--- --- --- 5 Minutes Later --- --- ---

"Oh Allah." Quatre walked through the door and immediatly wanted to walk back out. Unfortunatley both Trowa and Duo had a good grip on his arm and were already propelling him to a booth. They shoved Quetra in then made sure that they locked him against the wall and the table.

If he hadn't have been Quetra he would have been cursing by now, but as it was he settled for staring at the booth table's rather dull design and constantly hoping that Dorothy would never find out about this.

--- --- ---

"Ow...stop...that hurts..."

"Theifs! Leave us alone!"

There was a short growl then, "Oh shut up you floozies. I've got better things to do then listen to you complain and whine. Now shut up."

And then there was silence.

--- --- ---

Heero groaned inwardly has he looked at his watch. It had been well over an hour since they had arrived and Heero desperatly wanted to go home. It's not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his friends, but Trowa was hard to deal with when he was in one of his pervy modes and it would seem he had infected Duo and now Wufei (to a lesser point, a much mcuh lesser point) as well.

Wufei was almost grinning idiotically, if the chinese man good make that kind of face, as it was annouced they were going to start the 'Tushie Dance'.

Oh gee what excitement. Heero was leeping for joy. (No really he was. You just can't tell 'cause he's hiding it with alot of dramatic sighs and stuff)

He hadn't wanted to stay this long but he couldn't sneak away with Wufei unbudgingly blocking his way.

Sigh yet again he turn and soon found he's intrest peaked when he got eye of the waitresses heading their way.

_'Heehee. This is giong to be fun.'_ Heero smirked, but covered it with a drink of his water as he settled back to watch the show.

"Hey boy's wanna dance?"

--- --- ---

Wufei sputtered a curse as he turned to acknowledge the waitress. A rather familiar looking waitress.

"Sally! What in Natuku's name are you doing here?"

Sally looked as innocent as possible considering what she was wearing, which wasn't much. "Waiting tables."

Wufei growled as he dragged the medic across the room as fast has possible as to avoid any lingering gazes. And Wufei most certaintly did not like the whistles and shouts of encouragement come from across the room. Not pleased with how slow their progress was he picked up Sally and was gone.

Trowa on the other had just stared at Middi. He kept staring until Duo snickered and dumped a protesting Heero's water on his head. That got him moving. He had Middi in hand and deftly made his way across the room with her complaining that Wufei had carried Sally out and it was only fair that she got the same treatment. That made Trowa pull her along all the faster with grace on a trapezist could manage.

Duo quickly relized that if two of the girls were here then they were all in on it. He scanned the room for Hilde and finally spotted her. She was talking to a man that made up the defintion talk, hot, a dreamy. It took him all of three secounds to get there give the guy his best imitation of Heero's DeathGlare (tm) and sling a squeling hilde over his shoulder and then all of twenty secounds to get out the door.

Quatre had maintained a level of obliviousness by devoting his complete attention to his seventeenth basket of fries. The other's were stacked precarelesssly in the middle of the table after Quatre had finished them off due to his nervous habit. After he had managed to choke down his last fry he took a one of his rare glances around the room. And what he saw nearly made him pass out. Dorothy stood across the room from him waving as he stared at her. The blonde bolted from his seat and rushed for the door, but was quickly blocked by Dorothy herselg. She smiled at him and he smiled back weakly. Then the Dorothy's smile turned more sinister which caused Quatre to pale and swallow nerviously. He backed away from her slowly as if her were retreating ftom a starved lion.The moment his back hit a door he darted in. Luckily it turned out to be the men's bathroom which he had already decided would be his escape route to ditch the guys. Same plan different adversary. He wiggled through the vent leading to the allyway out side and stared. Staring back at him was a group five women tied and gagged in only their underwear. A blush rose to his cheeks as he relized were teh girls must have gotten their outfits. He smiled in want he hoped was a soothing matter as he made to cut their bonds, never one to leave someone to there doom.

"Don't you dare take another step towards those women, Quetra."

Quatre turned and came face to face with the girl of his dreams, or at the moment nightmeres. "Do..ro..thy!"

She smiled in return and dragged him down the street until they reached an empty warehouse. Still grinning she pushed into a chair. The chair immediatly latched onto him. A metal band went arond his waist, neck, wrists, and ankles.

Dorothy smiled and patted his cheeck. "Don't worry I'll come back to get you...if I remember." With that she sauntered out of the warehouse and back out to the street.

--- --- ---

Heero sighed already knowing he awas the only one left. He grabbed his jacket and waited for Relena to show up and pull off her part of the revenge scheme. Sighing he continued to wait until he saw a flash of blonde on the dance floor. Even knowing it was all for revenge, he couldn't help being jelious as his girlfriend danced rather provokitvely on the dance floor with other men. Now he could have ruined the whole plan by just going out the door, but it was better to get his punishment over and done with instead of a week of the silence treatment and glares that wuld come if he left. So following the plot he used his training to weave himself through the crowd and take hold of Relena then use same training skills to leave with out a problem. Worked until he got out the door.

"Heero, why did you have to stop me I was having fun."

He stopped looked at her, sighed, then shook his head.

She grinned and then tugged him in another direction.

Sighing he just followed.

--- --- --- Later, Much Later --- --- ---

As the girl's sat around on Relena's huge plush couch watching some sobby romance story, Dorothy couldn't help but have a nagging feeling like she had forgotten something important.

Hilde leaned close upon noticing the long haired blondes look of perplexsion. "What's wrong Doro?"

"I don't know. Just feels like I'm forgetting something."

"Oh well, maybe it'll come to you."

Relena giggled. "I hope I never forget the look on Heero's face when he relized what his punishment was exactly."

Snapping her fingers, Dorothy smiled. "I forgot to get Quatre." She paused. "Oh well it's not like he's alone or anything."

--- --- ---

Quatre siged there was no way he was going back there again if it meant another night spent it this forsaken warehouse.

Four other sighs agreed with his unspoken statement.

A growl came out of the dark ompressive silence. "Trowa not only is this the last time I follow you on one of your hairbrained schemes but as soon as I get out of here you're going to suffer."

Three other seething agreements chorused and the banged piliot gulped nerviously.

AN: Well I hoped you liked it. And for the record, I have nothing against Hooters I just had to make it go with the story line. Review please.


End file.
